


sing her home

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exes, F/F, POV Marin, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Season/Series 05B, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>I needed to see you</i>,” Braeden says, voice strangely constricted. “<i>Before I leave again</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing her home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://freshbrainss.tumblr.com/post/139995205552/youre-the-only-one-i-trust-to-do-this) on Tumblr for this prompt: Braeden/Marin + “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“ _I’m outside your place_ ,” Braeden says as soon as Marin picks up the phone.

“Why this time?” Marin rolls over with a groan, the mattress springs squeaking. She flicks on her bedside lamp. It’s almost three in the morning and she’d had a long day—the last thing she needs is an ex-girlfriend bleeding out in the building lobby.

“ _I needed to see you_ ,” Braeden says, voice strangely constricted. “ _Before I leave again_.”

Marin sits up in bed, the last edges of sleep burning away. “I’ll buzz you in.”

*

Braeden has always looked too at-home in Marin’s apartment among her books and herbs, her papers and potions. She always takes the kitchen chair closest to the stove so she can smell the tea as Marin brews it in a pewter pot.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this,” she says as Marin hands her a cup, a wry smile on her lips. “Not too strong, not too hot.” She takes a sip, eyes fluttering shut as the taste washes over her senses. “Always perfect.”

Marin smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. She can’t help but think of all the other times those words have been uttered in that kitchen—“ _You’re the only one I trust to do this_ ” as Marin stitches shut a wound from an alpha’s claw, or as she dabs on a tonic made from lilac and mint to rid Braeden from some sort of curse she’d brought upon herself with her endless recklessness.

“I didn’t want to disappear,” Braeden says, still sipping at her tea. She doesn’t look Marin in the eye; her gaze wanders to the photo of Marin and Alan from years ago on the fridge. “Not again.”

Marin shrugs. “I wouldn’t be shocked by it. In your line of business, it makes sense.” She sits down across from Braeden and picks up her latest project—a leather cover for her herbalism text, hand-stitched and embossed—to give her something to do with her hands.

Braeden makes a noise of dissent, putting down her cup. “My line of business. That’s one way of putting it.”

Marin gives her a withering look. “Brae. Come on. You can’t blame me for being a little…”

“Fed up?” Braeden smiles, all sweet and crooked and sexy, and Marin knows she can’t stay mad for long. “Yeah, I get it. But I have to take care of this. One last time before I…” She trails off, looking around the room to avoid Marin’s pointed stare.

“Before you what?” Marin has the fleeting hope that after Braeden does whatever she has to do, she’ll come back to Beacon Hills for good—they’ll settle down, fall into a rhythm, rediscover that spark that made them work so well so many years ago.

But Braeden just sighs, hand curled around her cup of tea. “Before I lose my nerve,” she says.

Marin knows a lie when she hears it, but she doesn’t have the energy to fight it. So she reaches across the table to take Braeden’s hand, her fingers warm and steady. “Good luck,” she says softly. “And come home safe.”

When Braeden leans over to kiss her, Marin feels like it just might be for the last time.


End file.
